


Be Near the Heart / Быть у сердца

by ishvaria



Category: François Arnaud - Fandom, Holliday Graiger, The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Мы жонглируем всеми этими «невозможно», «может быть» и «при первом же удобном случае», оставаясь теми, кто мы есть





	1. Chapter 1

***

         Громкий хлопок дверью, кажется, сотрясает весь дом, заставляя меня вздрагивать. Я не права… он не прав… мы оба это знаем. Но, черт возьми – слишком гордые, чтобы признать это прямо сейчас.

 

         _\- Милый, прекрати! – стараюсь сдерживаться и ради прессы, и ради него… улыбка, словно приклеенная, уже скулы сводит, от вспышек фотокамер темно в глазах… - Они не виноваты в том, что у тебя сегодня плохой день._

_\- Они – виноваты в том, что я должен был сюда притащиться! – огрызается Франц, больно дергая меня за руку, - Не тормози, Холл!_

_\- Это нужно всем нам! – возражаю я уже не так миролюбиво, - Нас не продлят на следующий сезон, и что ты тогда будешь делать?_

_Остановившись прямо посередь фотозоны, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену, он поворачивается ко мне, - Запихну тебя в чемодан, любимая, и с легким сердцем свалю отсюда нахрен! – со зверским выражением лица, что у него считается любезной улыбкой, Франц со мной в кильватере врезается в толпу уже отметившихся на площадке перед фото- и видеокамерами представителями богемы, собравшихся на очередную раздачу слонов._

_\- А меня ты спросил… - не успеваю вовремя замолчать, прекрасно сознавая – что делаю, - прежде чем запихивать в чемодан? Может, я не хочу!_

_\- А кого тут интересует твое мнение, бесценная моя? – опасно сузив глаза, он возвращается ко мне, упершейся рогом где-то посреди беспорядочно-движущихся туда-сюда гостей и виновников мероприятия, и подойдя близко, чеканит слова, - Ты – моя, Холл… заруби это на своем очаровательном носике! – помедлив, добавляет, - Я с наслаждением займусь переубеждением тех, кто захочет с этим поспорить… Лично._

_Слишком близко… я подхожу слишком близко к той черте, что лучше не касаться… и все из несмешной шутки грозит перерасти в потеху для прессы, коей здесь немеряно. Выдохнув, перехватываю его руку, что больно сжимает мой локоть – как пить, утром будут следы, - Милый… - ловлю его тяжелый взгляд, - мне ничего доказывать не надо, а всем остальным и подавно. Пойдем… - заставляю разжать пальцы, переплетая со своими, - пойдем, куда скажешь… Ты же у нас тут – пират, что меня похитил, помнишь?_

_Он властно обнимает меня за талию, прижимая к себе, - Никому тебя не отдам!_

_\- Так никто и не претендует, кроме тебя, Ферн! – сводя все к шутке, ладонью касаюсь его щеки… Если кому-то из папарацци повезло оказаться поблизости… но вроде пронесло._

_\- Если вдруг… - он перехватывает руку, мучительно борясь с самим собой и неотвратимо проигрывая, произносит глухо, - убью… - зарываясь в мои ладони._

_С неожиданной пугающей ясностью понимаю – во что влипла. И самое главное – уйти не смогу. Мы уже так глубоко увязли друг в друге, что отдирать пришлось бы по живому, не приведи боги…_

 

         Я говорила, что – так все оно и будет… просто понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы мы пришли в эту точку… Я не хочу оказываться правой, но поделать с этим ничего не могу. Непрошенные слезы комком стоят в горле, но я не дам им пролиться – пусть не видит, как обидел меня, раз не хочет… Ведь ушел, да еще и с таким шумом…

 

         _\- Ты и сегодня одна, Холли? – с деланым участием любопытствует Лили, - нет, с этим безобразием пора завязывать, отчего ты не дашь зеленый свет Ричарду? Он по тебе давно втихомолку сохнет! Да и с Джеймсом стоит попробовать замутить, кажется, они опять поссорились со своей пассией… Боже, если бы мне выпала такая удача – Джеймс, Ричард… на одной площадке… несколько недель… - она тихо стонет, вызывая у меня снисходительную улыбку, - Что? Не говори, что тебе не приходило это в голову!_

_\- Отчего же… - подыгрываю ей, - я же не статуя бесчувственная… Но, знаешь… один слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы крутить романы на площадке, а второй… - задумываюсь, как бы точнее сформулировать, - слишком занят тем, что у него происходит на личном фронте…_

_\- Хочешь сказать… - глаза Лили загораются нетерпением, - Джеймс и та его шотландская партнерша…_

_\- Я – ничего не хочу сказать, Лили… - понижаю голос, потому что один из объектов наших сплетен как раз идет к нам, - Ричард! Как мы рады, что ты сумел выбраться на премьеру…_

_\- Холли… - он тепло улыбается, кажется, не особо замечая остальных. Лили фыркает, отходя, - Боже, снимите номер!_

_\- О чем это она? – растеряно переспрашивает тот, я смеюсь, - Ни о чем, Ричард… просто ищет приключений… в России – непременно найдет…_

_\- Говорят, в этом их Петербурге – очень красиво и не темнеет, как на севере… - как-то незаметно мы на Лили и ее карьеру съехали._

_\- Каждому – свое, Ричард… - отключаю настойчиво вибрирующий в клатче мобильник, лучезарно ему улыбаясь, чем откровенно смущаю, - Ну же, Прекрасный Принц… как насчет – проводить меня до зала?_

 

         Стою у окна, обхватив себя руками… на улице моросит и уже совершенно не важно, что именно за окном – Бруклинский мост или Пикадилли, или Голливудские холмы…  я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся… Неважно, кто из нас – не прав больше… кому-то все равно придется уступить и этим кем-то – буду я. Потому что тогда, восемь лет назад, я захотела оставить его себе… так, как ничего никогда в жизни не хотела. Потому что и _в горе, и в радости_ для меня – всерьез, пусть и на границе Шотландии… Поэтому – да, виновата… За своими мужчинами нужно лучше следить…

 

         _\- Ферн… пусти… отпусти его… Франц… - с превеликим трудом разжимаю сведенные точно судорогой его пальцы, помогая Максу подняться, - Уйди сейчас. Скажи, мы подойдем позднее… - он кивает, исподлобья глядя на Франсуа, тот отвечает ему таким же недружелюбным взглядом – чудесные вышли новогодние праздники! План был – представить его, наконец, родителям… хоть это удалось, в какой-то мере. Мой Ферн умеет быть галантным и обходительным там, где это нужно… вот и маму с папой он просто покорил до того, что матушка заявила мне, что отдаст меня за него хоть завтра…  вот дальше все пошло наперекосяк…_

_\- Люк, Гарик… - выхожу из машины, нарочито громко хлопая дверцей, слишком громогласная и переполненная энтузиазмом, - а вот и мы!_

_Франц останавливается чуть позади меня – чувствую его рядом, со сдержанным любопытством оглядывая флигелек Тредвеев, - Это теперь называется «скромненький домик посередь леса»,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _? Боюсь даже представить, что будет считаться «нескромным»._

_\- Особняк в два крыла с полным штатом прислуги, способный без проблем принять примерно сотню гостей за раз… - насмешливо отзывается один из близнецов, протягивая руку, - Люк…_

_\- Франсуа… - пожимает ее в ответ мой Ферн, - а ты, значит, Гарри…_

_\- Ага… - смерив его нелестным взглядом, Гарик все-таки тоже здоровается, - это вроде как очевидно, нет?_

_\- Вы же не сиамские… - не остается в долгу мой Ферн, отвечая примерно таким же многообещающим взглядом._

_\- Холли… - Люк, взяв меня под руку, отводит в сторону, - понимаешь, у нас тут намечается вечеринка по случаю…_

_\- Новогодних праздников, Люк, я знаю… - лучезарно улыбаюсь ему, - мы потому и приехали…_

_\- Нет, я не о том… - с некоторой досадой произносит он, - я обещал немного гостей, узкий круг…_

_\- А выходит – шумно и весело… - киваю, прекрасно представляя то, о чем он говорит. Так выходит всегда – близнецы вообще понятие «пара-тройка друзей» очень широко толкуют, - … и о ком конкретно ты хочешь меня предупредить? Ох…  – я слышу их еще на пороге – Максик, Дэвид, Анайрин… похоже, съемки Белой королевы не прошли впустую… еще кто-то, чей голос не узнаю сразу – Сэм?_

_\- И что же он сделал, кроме этих ваших Борджиа, Дэвид? – кажется, Макс продолжает начатый разговор, - Нисколько не умаляю достоинств этого произведения, но согласись – есть много похожих…_

_\- Я видел его у Долана… - подает реплику, иначе не скажешь, Сэм… из него вообще трудно больше пары фраз за вечер вытянуть, - Очень достойная работа…_

_\- Да, и когда же это было? – снова петушится Макс, - У нас тут у всех есть подобное авторское и мозговыносимое нечто._

_\- И ты его тоже себе в актив записываешь, Макс, - негромко напоминает о себе Анайрин, - даже несмотря на то, что у тебя еще и фора с буфером всегда есть._

_\- Ну понеслась!_

_\- Видишь, какой фурор произвело ваше появление… - совсем не чувствуя себя виноватым, Люк улыбается, - прости, если это нарушит ваши планы…_

_\- Не думаю… - мысленно прощаясь с тихим новогодним вечером, качаю головой, - не переживай, это ведь мы свалились вам на голову…_

_\- Тогда – идем, - увлекает мен за собой он, шире распахивая дверь, - Ребята, гляньте, кто приехал!_

_\- Холли! Как я рад… малышка Холл… - несется отовсюду, не успеваю ответить всем, потому киваю всем разом. Дэвид успевает раньше других, традиционно прикладываясь к ручке, изображая то ли шута, то ли джентльмена – никогда не могла понять._

_\- Холли, дорогуша, а где твоя мрачная тень Командора? Неужто отпустил одну?_

_\- А ты уже пересказал все сплетни за три года съемок, дорогой? – впиваясь ногтями в его ладонь, улыбаюсь, - ах, да… тебя же сбросили в Тибр в конце второго сезона… так что – ты не в курсе…_

_\- Ай… - он шипит, с трудом высвобождаясь и демонстративно надувшись, бубнит, - вот ведь кошка дикая! Не убудет с твоего Арно, если я ему здесь предварительно репутацию создам… Еще спасибо скажете, когда будете звать меня в шаферы…_

_\- Да упаси бог! – искренне восклицаю я, - я лучше дворника с улицы позову!_

_\- Бессердечная ты… - не обижается Дэвид, плавно с рук на руки передавая меня Максику._

_\- Как жизнь, Холли?_

_\- Лучше всех, Макс… - оттягиваю его чуть в сторону, - сделаешь для меня кое-что?_

_\- Все, что угодно, ты же знаешь…_

_\- Будь помягче с ним… - Макс делает вид, что не понимает, о чем я, - брось, ты знаешь! Все вы тут собрались, чтобы устроить ему публичную порку, а я – не позволю вам этого сделать!_

_\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Холли… Нам просто захотелось хорошо провести время, а близнецы в этом мастера…_

_\- Конечно! И всем сразу одновременно пришла на ум эта светлая мысль! – он строит умильную физиономию, в надежде, что не смогу долго на него дуться. – Прекрати, Макс! Я серьезно!_

_\- Так и я… - старательно изобразив пай-мальчика, он пытается подобрать слова, - Мы же должны узнать того, кто увел у нас самую лучшую девушку!_

_\- Подхалим! – уже улыбаюсь, - принеси мне белого вина и веди себя прилично! – он ускакивает бодрой рысью щенка-переростка._

_\- Ну как, не сердишься? – Люк все еще немного нервничая, составляет мне компанию, - Куда Гарик его потащил?_

_\- Наверное, показывает вашу студию… - дипломатично скрывая нелестное мнение об его братце и собственную тревогу, отзываюсь я, - по первому разу это впечатляет… - Люк сверкает в меня улыбкой, предпочитая помалкивать._

_Когда Гарик и мой Франц, наконец, появляются на пороге, в комнате воцаряется внезапная такая тишина…_

_\- Моете мне кости? – как всегда, без подготовки, сразу в прорубь бросается он. – А ты, Холл, при сем присутствуешь…_

_\- Франц, я… - начинаю было оправдываться, но он не дает, - Ну что ты, я же просто шучу! Как все мы здесь, так, парни? – он обводит полным злого веселья взглядом всю эту шайку-лейку, неожиданно вопрошая, - А кто-нибудь тут в бильярд играет? А то я стол видел…_

_\- Хочешь партию? – отзывается стоящий рядом Гарик._

_\- Нет, просто так спросил… - иронизирует Ферн, - И не надо мне напоминать, что это у вас называется снукер и он – не американский пул. Я в курсе._

_\- Тогда… - невозмутимо пожимает плечами Гарик, - … пойду расчехлю кии… Подтягивайся, не заблудишься уже, надеюсь…_

_\- Сейчас буду… - он ловит мой взгляд, - немного удачи мне не помешает… - подойдя, увлекает меня в круг танцующих, - Похоже, иначе никак я со своей невестой не поговорю… Герми, золотце мое, куда ты меня завлекла, ненаглядная?_

_\- Бедный мой… - легко касаюсь его щеки своей, - заманила, а заманивши-покинула… - наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением происходящего, его близостью, про которую не надо думать, его зовущим взглядом… тем самым, что сносил мне напрочь крышу на съемках… - И как теперь быть…_

_\- На всех плюнуть и свалить в закат – не стоит на повестке дня? – качаю головой, - понятно… Что же… - он пропускает меня под рукой и роняет одним выверенным движением почти на пол, подхватывая на лету в процессе, - Тогда не обессудь, дорогая, если я начищу морду паре-тройке твоих дружков… уж очень руки чешутся!_

_\- Может, попытаемся обойтись без рукоприкладства, милый? -  поднимаюсь, опираясь на его руки, по-прежнему у него в объятиях, - просто вежливо отошью, если что…_

_\- Ты не умеешь! – он смеется, снова кружа меня в полу-медленном танце, - ты – нежная и отзывчивая… - коснувшись кончика носа, Франц договаривает, - За что и люблю…_

_\- Только за это? – я так хочу это слушать… часто и долго… подробно… обстоятельно… его чарующим голосом…_

_\- Не только… Постой, разве я не говорил тебе? – качаю головой, - Нет… Расскажи…_

_\- Скажу сейчас… Люблю тебя на солнце и при свечах… в театре, и на перекрестке дорог… - не отрывая от меня глаз, произносит он, - В такси, в лимузине… вблизи и в дальней дали… Люблю тебя в конце улицы и в начале… Нынче, вчера и завтра, и днем и ночью… люблю я… - задохнувшись, я не знаю, что сказать…_

_\- Холли, я вина принес, как ты просила! – между нами грубо вклинивается реальность в лице Максика, приводя моего Франца обратно – в состояние тихого бешенства._

_\- Пошел вон, Макс… – завороженная взглядом моего Ферна, лепечу я._

_\- Максик? – адресуясь мне, уточняет он, успеваю лишь кивнуть, не встревая под горячую руку, - Похож. Только вот манерами не в папу пошел! – перехватив у него из рук бокал и оставив его на удачно подвернувшемся столике, Франц увлекает Макса в ближайшую нишу подальше от любопытных глаз, - Следует тебя им слегка подучить…_

_\- Ферн… пусти… отпусти его, Франц! – едва успеваю следом, чтобы это не выглядело скандалом, хотя все равно все так и подумают. – Мы же договорились…  - окатив меня яростным взглядом, мой Франц отворачивается, позволяя Максу уйти и выдохнув, опускается на стул, скрывая лицо в ладонях…_

_\- Милый… - опустившись перед ним на колени, перехватываю запястья рук, заставляя мне открыться, - Франц… прости меня!_

_\- За что? – он смотрит пытливо, без тени иронии, действительно ожидая ответа._

_\- За то, что притащила тебя сюда… за то, что – заставила пройти через все это… Я ведь прекрасно знаю – какими пакостными они все могут быть, включая Дэвида! – он притягивает меня к себе и мне ничего не остается, как сесть ему на колени._

_\- Я не ослик на веревочке, Герм… - его голос звучит глухо, - и не ты притащила меня сюда… я просто приехал с тобой. Они тебя любят… - усмехнувшись, он поднимает взгляд на меня, уже запутавшей пальцы в его шевелюре, - … может, чуточку иначе и много меньше моего… но – я могу понять их желание… точнее, возмущение по поводу того пирата… - он указывает на себя, - … что посмел увести от них тебя._

_\- Не пирата… - прижав его буйную головушку к груди, тихо отзываюсь, - а принца, пиратствующего в свободное от дел государственных время… И никто меня не уводил… я – сама… - подняв голову, Ферн находит мои губы… -_ _Ma_ _Hoix_ _…_

_\- Ты не досказал… нас так грубо прервали… - между его поцелуями умудряюсь вставлять я, - Ферн… ну правда…_

_\- Кажется, здесь кто-то хотел сыграть в снукер… - намеренно громко вопрошает вернувшийся в гостиную Гарик, - я зря стол расчехлил?_

_\- Снукер? Кто сказал – снукер? – этот новый среди гостей голос мне знаком, высвободившись из рук недовольно заворчавшего, словно уходящая гроза, Франца, останавливаюсь в проходе – так и есть, Эйдан… да не один! Рядом с ним возвышается, по крайней мере на полголовы его выше, рыжая девица._

_\- Элеанор… - услужливо подсказывает нарисовавшийся поблизости Дэвид, - ты же должна ее помнить, с премьеры Белой Королевы…_

_\- Это Элли? – позволяю Арно обнять себя сзади, полностью игнорируя как бы многозначительный взгляд Дэвида, который он успешно маскирует за дружелюбной улыбкой, адресованной нам обоим. – Изменилась за два года…_

_\- Так с кем поведешься… - неопределенно замечает Дэвид в пространство, отходя…_

_\- Хочешь возобновить знакомство,_ _ma_ _belle_ _? – чуть повернувшись, смотрю на пирата своей жизни, - Это ты так обтекаемо пытаешься мне сказать, что – пошел шары катать?_

_\- А выходит? – смеется он._

_\- Идите уже… - пересекаясь понимающим взглядом с Элеанор, тоже оставшейся в одиночестве, улыбаюсь одновременно ей и ему, - Найду, чем заняться до полуночи…_

 

         Почему раньше все было просто… хватало слов и нежности… но с течением лет словно и того, и другого стало меньше или слова стали звучать гораздо тише тех, что бросаются в запале… а нежность – растворяется в обыденности, оставаясь где-то там фоном воспоминаний о ней. Вытираю сухие глаза – жалеть себя бессмысленно, а обижаться вроде и не на что. Я не права… он не прав… но – больно обоим.

 

 

 

***

         Это должен был быть лучший за последние месяцы день, сам с собой именно этот выходной после наконец-то премьеры и всех контрактных мероприятий я по-особенному жду… потому что – Герми… потому что я… и мы вдвоем, и Нью-Йорк – осенью… и только с ней меня пробивает на всякие романтические глупости, типа свиданий-сюрпризов и прочей чуши…

\- Ты полетишь со мной в Лондон? – застав ее на кухне вместо завтрака за ноутом, слегка торможу, - В Лондон, чего ради?

\- Ради меня, само собой, - отзывается она, ловко обходя меня на пути к плите, по дороге мазнув по щеке поцелуем, - не будем тут уточнять – кто и кому сколько должен…

\- Ты всю фору выгребла, Герм, - изобразив уверенность, которой не ощущаю, располагаюсь у стола, вытянув ноги так, чтоб перекрывали ей проход, - когда в Торонто и Цюрих моталась…

Закатив глаза, она демонстративно переступает через меня, но я умудряюсь приподнять ноги в процессе так, что она таки в них запутывается и оказывается у меня в руках.

\- Пусти, Франц… кофе убежит…

\- Не убежит… - отвечаю, удерживая ее взгляд, - С чего ты вдруг собралась?

\- У меня съемки в ноябре… - она пытается отвернуться, - да и вообще…

\- Вообще – что, _ma_ _Hoix_? – приподняв ее лицо за подбородок, пытливо вглядываюсь, - Что у нас случилось, Холл?

\- Ничего… - мгновенное замешательство – это все, что мне достается, - у нас ничего не случилось. Мне просто нужно работать, Ферн. Вот и все.  Ты тут прекрасно устроился, у тебя еще сезон твоей лабуды впереди, да еще и пара фильмов в загашнике, что сняты впрок и на вырост!

\- Как и у тебя… - мне совсем перестает нравится то, куда вдруг начинает скатываться этот разговор, - Тот, куда вы сходили с Гариком и еще один… Что тебя тревожит?

\- Господи боже, Франц! – высвободившись, Холли выключает все-таки сбежавший кофе, принимаясь вытирать плиту. - То, что меня волнует – тебя никак не касается… я просто спросила – едешь ли ты со мной…  

\- Меня касается все, что касается тебя, Герм! – с трудом удерживая контроль, стараюсь не сорваться, - Мы оба это знаем…  - отобрав у нее рулон бумажных полотенец, усаживаю напротив, - Что – не так?

\- Все нормально, милый… - рассеянно отзывается она, думая явно о чем-то своем, - просто дел накопилось, пока я – здесь…

\- Холли, каких дел… - сжимаю ее неспокойные руки, - о чем ты?

Она резко поднимается, - Ведь это только у тебя может быть что-то…

Я успеваю лишь ладонью накрыть ее губы, - Не говори…  не произноси вслух того, о чем пожалеешь секунды спустя… Ты хочешь отчего-то поссориться. Чтобы легче уехать? А так бывает? -  она молча убирает мою руку от лица, отвечая прямым взглядом.

\- Я заказала билет на завтра… вызову такси…  - от души чертыхнувшись, разворачиваюсь, выходя сперва с кухни, а потом, прихватив по дороге куртку, и из дома, хлопнув дверью так, что кажется сотряс весь дом до основания. Она это точно слышала…

 

         _\- Это она точно слышала и много раз… - снимаю очки, поворачиваясь к соседу по креслу – там сидит вполне себе благообразный дядечка где-то далеко за…  - Простите?_

_\- Ваши вирши, молодой человек, - доброжелательно поясняет он, - все эти «самая желанная на свете» и «красотою затмевая…», - склонившись, он вчитывается в мои неровные строчки, - «… розы»?_

_\- Это наброски… - накрывая исписанный лист чистым, нелестно отзываюсь я, - и вообще…_

_\- Это не мое дело, совершенно согласен с вами… - окинув меня внимательным взглядом, мой странный собеседник усмехается, - Вы мне напоминаете кое-кого… Нет-нет, не говорите, не стоит! Давайте мы с вами так и останемся друг для друга просто случайными безымянными попутчиками… - я киваю в знак согласия, он улыбается в ответ, - Вот и прекрасно… В современном мире редко такое встретишь – стихи для дамы сердца… - на секунду замявшись, он все-таки уточняет, - Я ведь не ошибаюсь – для дамы?_

_\- Придерживаюсь традиционных взглядов, - утешаю я его, - вы – лингвист?_

_\- Нет. Ценитель жизни… - усевшись ко мне вполоборота, насколько позволяет самолетное кресло, он с увлечением продолжает, - коллекционер прекрасного… жадный до любых его проявлений. Вот вы – одно из них. Рыцарь и поэт… в стародавние времена были бы менестрелем…_

_\- Пиратом, скорее, - непроизвольно улыбаюсь, - предпочитаю никому не служить._

_\- Среди пиратов – много романтиков… - задумчиво заключает он, - все, по большому счету… - встряхнув сложенную по случаю разговора газету, он кивает на мои черновики, - Попробуйте обратиться к мастерам – Шекспир, Петрарка, Лорка… они тоже писали – той самой, единственной…_

_Будапешт встречает сыростью и дождем – говорят, это к удаче… может и мне повезет… Сорваться в разгар съемочного графика последнего сезона, когда важна даже не сцена – взгляд, жест, проходка…  А меня – дернули по контрактным обязательствам моей халтурки и пришлось срочно вылетать на досъем. Нил рвал и метал, грозясь Чезаре распять, чтоб не повадно было ходить на сторону. Эту грозу я пережил, а вот другую…_

_Появившись на площадке в середине рабочего дня, тут же попадаю в цепкие лапы ассистентов режиссера очередной серии, которые сразу же тянут меня в гримерку и на площадку. Только и успеваю выяснить, что снимаем встречу Чезаре и Лукреции после его возвращения из Франции, после его свадьбы… после ее свадьбы… у нее в Неаполе._

_Огни фейерверков кругом, шум толпы… кукольный театр, где разоблачают любовь… и – моя Герми, что все еще на меня дуется. Нет… это же моя Лукреция, которую я не видел так долго, что успел умереть от тоски. Моя Лукреция, которую хочется прижать к груди и не отпускать никогда… Моя Лукреция, без которой я не могу прожить и мгновения… это – не жизнь… Моя – Лукреция…_

_Она замирает на секунду в моих руках, так и не обернувшись, только улыбка дрожит в уголках губ – для меня… и ее руки, что сжимают мои ладони так крепко – тоже для меня… И этот тон… немного вызывающий, будто она хочет, чтобы я заметил ее обиду и надлом…_

_\- Я – заметил, милая… - шепчу на ухо, прижимая ее к себе совсем не в братской ласке… но этого и не надо… Режиссер цокает языком, выражая одобрение и дает отмашку на съемку…_

_\- Собираешься продолжать на меня дуться? – в перерыв насильственным образом уволакиваю ее в кафетерий неподалеку. Она неопределенно поводит плечом, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. – Предпочитаешь репликами изъясняться? – не поднимая глаз, Герми неопределенно улыбается._

_\- Хорошо… целый день впереди, успеем на съемках наговориться… - покладисто соглашаюсь, через стол дотягиваясь до ее рук, что она о кружку с кофе греет, - замерзла? Нет? Тогда слушай… кажется, пока летел сюда, встретил кого-то из местных мэтров… Похоже, он меня узнал… лицо показалось мне знакомым, но… быть может, месье Айронс его бы и узнал… Так вот – он кое-что посоветовал мне… - подношу ее пальцы к губам, дыханием согревая. – Помнишь реплику из сегодняшней сцены – Нету другой такой… - убедившись, что все-таки владею ее вниманием, глядя в глаза, продолжаю, - … ни за какой рекой. Нет – за туманами, дальними странами…_

_\- Ты почему не звонил?! – не выдерживает она. Я смеюсь, - Ужасно скучал,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _!_

 

         Нервно закурив, затягиваюсь, так никуда и не уйдя с крыльца. Где я ошибаюсь? Кажется, что сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, у нас – все просто замечательно… лучше – только в идеальном мире по ту сторону экрана… Но, похоже, что так кажется только мне… и я не вижу – всей картины. Нам хватало слов, что были сказаны, остальное… все само собой… и просто взгляда доставало, чтобы все улеглось… И расстояние, как оказалось, может и не быть проблемой… как и внезапность встреч и расставаний… Я не прав… она – не права… мы оба это знаем. Но менять – в уже устоявшемся…

 

         _Бруклинский мост на заднем дворе… почти правда – он виден во всей красе из окон, выходящих во двор нашей квартиры и с крыльца черного хода._

_\- Жалеешь, что отказался от квартиры в Лос-Анжелесе? – Герми стоит, откинувшись на меня, накрыв ладонями мои, обнимающие ее, руки._

_\- В этом толковище? Нисколько! – попадаю поцелуем в висок, - Здесь тоже от людей темно, но все-таки…_

_\- Париж… Лондон… Нью-Йорк… - задумчиво отвечает она, - в итоге все стекается сюда… Говорят, здесь можно со своим прошлым пройти по соседним улицам…_

_\- И чтобы ты сказала ей? – дыханием шевелю ее волосы, она запрокидывает голову, всматриваясь, -  Ей? Быть аккуратнее с желаниями… они сбываются, иногда…_

_Смеюсь, - И чтобы это значило?_

_\- Я ведь сказала бы это – ей, глупый… - повернувшись, Герми улыбается капельку снисходительно, - А что бы ты – сказал?_

_\- Ему? Перестать быть таким идиотом!_

_\- Это – общеизвестный факт, родной… - состроив подходящую случаю гримасу, она выскальзывает из моих рук, - Пойдем, твоя несчастная пицца скоро превратится в памятник самой себе…_

 

Мост скрыт за сырым туманом… сигарета почти обжигает пальцы, а горло дерет от дыма. Неважно, насколько мы оба правы – восемь лет назад я присвоил ее себе безо всяких сожалений и надежд, просто не мог иначе… И с каждым годом этот узел все туже – не развязать. Неважно – где, неважно – когда и даже неважно – как долго, но я _имею право_ , пусть и полученное на границе между Англией и Шотландией… А _своим_ я – не делюсь…

 

         _\- Брейк, парни! – Эйдан изящно встревает между нами, как бы протискиваясь к столу, - у вас тут – картина маслом, а вы петушитесь…_

_Метнув еще парочку молний из глаз в адрес так же взбешенного Гарика, делаю над собой усилие, разворачиваясь к столу, - Можем прямо сейчас на ничьей сойтись, Эйдан, если думаешь, что…_

_\- Ничья? Тебе простительно такое заблуждение, - снисходительно смеется он, оценивающе оглядывая стол, - а вот нашему хозяину…_

_\- Ваш гостеприимный хозяин, Эйдан, полвечера вынужден искать дипломатичную форму, чтобы послать приятеля своей кузины как можно дальше! – язвительную улыбку Гарик адресует мне. – Потому что он – не понимает, что ведет себя крайне неподобающим образом, ревнуя ее ко всему, что движется._

_\- Что делать, если те, кого она числит среди друзей и родственников… - загоняя шар в лузу эффектным ударом через два борта, комментирую, - … ведут себя словно вот сейчас из подворотни._

_\- А ты, значит, себя в ее рыцари прописал… - Гарик перехватывает ход, потому что я со злости промахиваюсь, - или сразу в телохранители? Так она – не нуждается, ни в том, ни в другом._

_\- Гарик, ты сейчас фору ему дашь, если этот шар в лузу положишь… - опираясь на кий, предупреждает Эйдан, пересекаясь со мной над столом насмешливым взглядом, - Вы тут копья ломаете, особенно, ты – дружок… - подойдя близко, он наклоняет кий под немыслимым кажется углом, и аккуратно отталкивает шар от борта, позволяя тому переместиться, чтобы затем еще одним четким ударом отправить его в лузу. – А саму Холли вы спросили? Да, Гарик, я – про тебя…_

_\- Нет, но… - явно смешавшись, тот не сразу находится с ответом, - вряд ли кому-то может нравится кабала._

_\- По-разному… - подмигнув мне, он отступает, - твой ход, Франсуа…_

_Медля, обхожу стол кругом, собираясь с мыслями… Гарик кидается словами, не думая, но в чем-то он прав… меня ее в башне запереть тянет с самого начала – запереть и ключ выбросить… и – чтобы только я и она… и больше никого. Но эта мечта недостижимая, даже если мы все-таки дойдем до официального штампа в паспорте._

_\- Тебе не хуже моего известно, Гарик… - выбрав один из его шаров, начинаю обходную комбинацию, чтобы его достать, - Холли силком не заставишь… она – упрямица… и все знает лучше… – присев на край стола, поднимаю кий, стараясь обшивку им не пропороть, и добираюсь до того шара, что меня интересует. – Выход у нас – один… - подойдя к нему вплотную, говорю, глядя в упор, - вы все ее тут любите… смиритесь – со мной. Поверь, я не буду слишком часто мелькать у вас перед глазами._

_\- Партия, парни! – положив кий на стол, объявляет тем временем довольный собой и игрой Эйдан, - Гарик, где обещанный твоим братцем скотч?_

_\- Сейчас принесу, - бурчит тот, выходя._

_\- Куришь? – Эйдан достает сигареты, - А то многие на те вонючие ароматизаторы перешли…_

_\- Нет… я по старинке, - киваю с благодарностью, вытягивая сигарету из пачки, закуриваю, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение._

_Эйдан останавливается у приоткрытого французского окна, проследив его взгляд – натыкаюсь на два ярких в свете цветных фонариков, коими украшены кусты живой изгороди, пятна – рыжее и светлое._

_\- Давно?_

_\- Все относительно… - да, он лаконичен. – А вы?_

_Прикидываю в голове цифры, - пятый год… наступит._

_\- Когда свадьба? – на мою невеселую усмешку он кивает, - Ясно – почему Гарик хочет снять с тебя скальп. Ну или хотя бы чучело набить, чтобы Холли хоть что-то осталось на память о тебе._

_\- Все непросто…_

_\- Никогда не будет… - отрезает тот, - Поэтому – все относительно…_ _Carpa_ _Diem_ _…_

 _-_ _Carpa_ _flora_ _… - не остаюсь в долгу я, - У бабочки-однодневки всего сутки на все-про-все._

_\- Зато, до чего насыщенный у нее день… - сверкает мгновенной улыбкой Эйдан._

_Приближение полуночи витает в воздухе, ощущается кожей, откликается на нервах и будоражит кровь… Голоса гостей все громче, музыка ярче, то тут, то там – вспышки выпущенных до времени ракет и хлопушек… бенгальские огни рассыпаются искрами и шампанское им вторит._

_Моя Холли… каждый раз спотыкаюсь об эту мысль – моя Холли… как будто упавшая случайно звезда оказалась у меня в руках, и я бережно держу ее в ладонях, не позволяя ничему ее коснуться… А она – источает теплый свет и словно мягкое пушистое солнце на ощупь…_

_Сморгнув наваждение, подхожу, обнимаю сзади так, будто имею на это эксклюзивное право… что, впрочем, так и есть._

_\- Как снукер? Эйдан выиграл… - не спрашивает она. Усмехнувшись, киваю, прижимаясь губами к виску, - Гарику хотелось расставить точки… - внезапный всполох фейерверка освещает все иррационально красным, ее запрокинутое ко мне лицо полно тревоги, - не переживай, пожалуйста. Мы все прояснили… почти._

_\- И что это должно значить, Ферн?_

_\- Что драться я больше не буду… - легонько щелкнув ее по носу, уточняю, - сегодня, по крайней мере._

_\- Да ну вас! – от души произносит она, - в итоге – вы пошли шары катать, Максика ты зашугал так, что он в мою сторону лишний взгляд боится бросить… остальные тоже рассосались…_

_\- Эй, ты же вроде с той рыжей дылдой, что вместе с Эйданом пришла… как там ее…_

_\- Элли… Элеанор… они с Эйданом – в одном проекте… играют пару. Сам знаешь, как это бывает._

_\- Нет, не знаю,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _… - прижав ее к себе, говорю, глядя на расцветающие в небе огни, - мы не были парой… мы – были семьей…_

_\- Сейчас сказали бы – с привилегиями… - улыбается в ответ она и чуть повернувшись, ловит мой взгляд, - Ты не договорил… когда Макс… там, в зале…_

_\- А! – улыбнувшись, щекой прижимаюсь к ее волосам, начинаю сначала, - …Люблю тебя на солнце и при свечах… В такси, в лимузине… вблизи и в дальней дали… Люблю тебя в конце улицы и в начале… Нынче, вчера и завтра, и днем и ночью… люблю я… - умолкнув, разворачиваю ее к себе, мне непременно нужно видеть ее глаза… - Быть у сердца люблю твоего… близко… рядом…_

_\- Быть у сердца… - завороженно повторяет она. В этот миг кто-то из гостей начинает непременный обратный отсчет до полуночи…  - Быть…_

 

         Слова… их так много, что тесно в груди… слова… их так мало, что паузы между ними оглушают… слова… их так легко произнести, но так трудно принять… слова… иногда и вовсе теряют смысл, когда кажется, что и дышишь в унисон… Только – это не навсегда… Она – права и я – прав, и потому – так нестерпимо больно обоим…

         Растоптав то немногое, что осталось от сигареты, смотрю на мост, что выглядит нереальным в зыбкой дымке тумана. Мы теряемся в череде будней, увязаем в круговерти ежедневных забот, не успевая даже взглянуть друг на друга…  Неважно, что кажется, на самом деле – все пройдет… Взбежав вверх по лестнице, рывком открываю дверь – возвращаясь. Холли застывшей фигурой стоит у окна, обхватив себя руками – не плачет, я знаю… но это вынимает мне душу во сто крат сильнее, чем любая истерика. Стремительно пересекаю комнату, оказываясь позади, и так же – не думая, обнимаю, произношу глухо, - Быть у сердца люблю твоего… близко… рядом…

Судорожно вздохнув, она разворачивается, - Как долго, Ферн… - усмехнувшись, прижимаю ее к себе, - Ты позабыла… Всегда.


	2. Chapter 2

***

         Гулкое эхо его шагов разносится по дому, но я не хочу ссориться… если что-то позабыл и вернулся за этим…

\- _Я за самим собой пришел_ …        - оказавшись неожиданно прямо за спиной, снова цитирует он классику, - _ведь я – остался подле вас_ …

\- _А мне уже и ехать скоро_ … - включаюсь я в игру, перехватив его руку, переплетаю пальцы, - определенно, не сегодня… Я отменила бронь.

\- Правда? – развернув меня, Франсуа пытливо вглядывается мне в лицо, - Совсем?

\- Перевела в лист ожидания… - позволяю себе улыбку, видя его сияющий взгляд, - будут звонить каждый день к каждому рейсу Нью-Йорк – Лондон.

\- Тогда… - неожиданно он подхватывает меня на руки, - пойдем-прошвырнемся по городу!

\- Если ты поставишь меня… - улыбаюсь, глядя на него сверху вниз. Франц чуть расслабляет руки, позволяя мне медленно соскользнуть на пол, и это превращая в чувственную ласку… - А отпустить… - негромко продолжаю я, по-прежнему оставаясь в плену его рук.

\- Никак… - выдыхает он, - разве – чтоб суметь дотянуться… - отступая на несколько шагов, но не отпуская мою руку.

\- Лондон немного дальше, милый… - не отнимая рук, смотрю на него. Наши пальцы снова живут собственной жизнью… - Придется что-то придумывать…

\- _Вы – здесь, со мною остаетесь_ … - эхом откликается мой Ферн, снова обращаясь к классике, - _… а я – я буду с вами там…_

Он таки вытаскивает меня – побродить, и мы впрямь бредем по неожиданно тихим в этот час окрестным улицам, то тут, то там выхватывая из приближающихся сумерек встречные машины и вечно куда-то спешащих прохожих. Отчего-то мы молчим и держимся за руки, словно подростки, боясь разрушить красоту момента… в воздухе чувствуется что-то… бурая листва под ногами.

\- Красота… - звук щелчка затвора фотокамеры опережает его на долю секунды, обернувшись – ловлю его насмешливый взгляд, пока он снова примеривается сфотографировать «меня на фоне».

\- Франц! – после недолгой борьбы его телефон оказывается в моих руках и не слушая его возмущений, удаляю следы своего пребывания в его телефоне, предварительно закинув их ему на компьютер. – Дома будешь любоваться… хоть на обои поставь… - пройдясь взглядом по округе, навожусь на не оригинальное, но изящное сочетание уличного фонаря, дерева с желтеющей листвой и вечернего чистого неба. – Вот тебе картинка для твоего Инсты, чтоб не зря…

\- Жестокая… - бурчит он, протягивая руку за мобильником. Список недавних звонков выскакивает случайно, когда отправляю фото, и знакомый номер сам бросается в глаза.

\- Зачем тебе звонил Гарик? – Франц морщится, как от едкой горечи во рту, отмалчиваясь, - Что он хотел?

\- Он просто за тебя переживает, Герм… - еще и пытается его оправдывать он, - ничего такого…

\- Зачем он – тебе звонил? – не замечаю, что прокололась, в отличии от него, - Иначе говоря… тебе – он звонил раньше? И поэтому ты решила сорваться вдруг, так? Герми?

\- Ну что, Ферн? Что? – смотрю в сторону, - Я же все тебе объяснила…- Франц разворачивает меня к себе, - Не очень отчетливо…

 

         _Гарик умеет выбирать удачное время – мой ненаглядный ускакал на какое-то спортивное мероприятие, оставив меня с Симоном наедине._

_\- Ты до сих пор торчишь в Нью-Йорке? – недовольный тон списываю на счет непременной разницы во времени._

_\- Ты же мне сюда звонишь… - стараюсь держаться в рамках, - По какому поводу?_

_\- Почему ты отказалась от…_

_\- Ради бога, Гарик! – перебиваю я, - Вот только снова не начинай! Да, работа в театре… да – очень важно. Но у меня два проекта стык в стык вот-вот начнутся, еще и на театр меня просто не хватит._

_\- И тем временем ты – все торчишь в Нью-Йорке! – не внемлет голосу разума он, - Просто так, потому что твоему лягушатнику нужна моральная поддержка!_

_\- Она всем нужна, Гарик… - откликаюсь я, - даже тебе, хотя ты у нас весь такой из себя самодостаточный. И здесь я – потому что мне так захотелось, это учитывается?_

_\- Не в творческом процессе, - я даже вижу, как он качает головой и поджимает губы, - тут нет места желаниям, надо работать! У тебя – не просто средненькие способности, Холли!_

_\- Все! На этом – закроем тему, хорошо? Пока не наговорили друг другу гадостей, - вздыхаю, - Тебе я скажу то же, что как-то давно сказала ему – не лезь. Со своим творчеством я сама прекрасным образом разберусь. Это – мое дело, никого не касающееся. Спасибо, что позвонил, Гарик._

_Отключившись, смотрю невидящим взглядом перед собой… Симон лезет под руку и к лицу, чувствуя мое настроение и искренне желая его исправить. Вечно Гарик… разбередит душу, а после… Не хочу уезжать… но уже который день об этом думаю…  еще есть неделя или чуть больше, но – это все…_

 

\- Гарик тебе звонил, чтобы попросить не удерживать меня силой? – в двух словах все-таки обрисовав наш недавний разговор, задаю вполне очевидный вопрос, - Франц?

\- Не то чтобы… - обняв, он прижимает меня к себе, - скорее, напомнил о некоторых договоренностях, что имели место быть…

\- Договоренностях? – поднимаю на него непонимающий взгляд, - о чем ты?

\- Помнишь тот новогодний вечер, когда ты впервые привезла меня к ним? – Франц выглядит… смущенным – неожиданно и ужасно мило, - Я еще Максу вывеску подправил, с Эйданом в снукер шары покатал, помнишь?

\- Такое трудно забыть… Что там было – между тобой и Гариком? Он весь вечер ходил мрачный и объяснялся односложными предложениями…

\- Обещай – не ругаться… - выразительно поднимаю бровь – моего Ферна это почему-то всегда пугает, - … и не драться…

\- Я подумаю, Ферн… так что?

\- После партии в снукер и перед тем, как я тебя в парке нашел…

 

         - _Гарик, стой… - нагоняю того в полутемных переходах дома, - надо поговорить._

_\- А то мы – не наговорились! – мрачно шутит тот, машинально вытягивая из кармана пачку сигарет._

_\- Точки на буковками не все расставлены… - почти также машинально беря предложенную сигарету, замечаю, - Холли нужно постоянное сопровождение… и во избежание вопросов у прессы, и просто потому что хоть изредка с ней должен быть кто-то постоянный…_

_\- Ты на это место себя анонсируешь, я не понял?_

_\- Скорее – тебя… - глухо отзываюсь я, - Любого другого рядом с ней я не потерплю… ты видел, что происходит со мной…Поэтому, по зрелому размышлению…  - окончательно запутавшись, говорю, как есть, - Будет лучше для всех, если пресса и поклонники сочтут тебя… - мне трудно это произнести, - ее бойфрендом… тем, кто будет с ней рядом… когда это необходимо, а не – как я._

_\- А ты – самоустранишься?_

_\- Не дождетесь! – резко реагирую я, - Если я не рядом, это не значит – что меня нет в ее жизни._

_\- Тогда… - он возвращается, подходя ближе, - зачем все это? Вы оба свободны… ты даже предложение ей уже сделал… Поженитесь и живите счастливо, в чем проблема?_

_\- Ни в чем. Гарик, я не понял – так ты отказываешься?_

_\- Быть вашей ширмой? Само собой! Я слишком давно и хорошо знаю Холли…_

_\- Вот именно! – перебиваю его, - вы с ней с Оксфорда дружны, да к тому же еще и кузены… присмотри за ней по-семейному. Мне так будет спокойнее._

_\- То есть, ко мне ты ее не ревнуешь…_

_\- Я ее даже к фоторамке ревную! – сдаюсь я, - Ты – меньшее из зол. И ты… как бы это сказать, предупредишь, если решишь перейти в наступление… - помедлив, добавляю, - Но мне почему-то кажется, что – уже пробовал и… теперь вы друзья._

_\- Ладно, Франц… оставим прошлое там, где ему место… - в саду слышен шум запускаемых петард и фейерверков, - За Холли я, конечно, присмотрю… потому что и так это постоянно делаю. На что-то большее…_

_\- Я не рассчитываю…_

 

Пока он говорит, чувствую – как меняется выражение лица, Франц слегка ёжится, - Мы не хотели ничего дурного, Герм… просто…

\- Просто – что? Что? Скажи мне, мой благоверный, каких богов мне благодарить – что ниспослали мне такое сокровище?! Обо всех подумал! Даже о паре для меня… Диалоги ему не писал, нет? Сирано де Бержерак, блин! – развернувшись, намереваюсь вернуться домой, но он успевает перехватить мою руку.

\- Послушай меня! – сильно дернув, Франц привлекает меня к себе, - Это – было давно… четыре года назад. Я успел сто раз пожалеть, что вообще затеял все это. Это было – до… до всего. Ну и… - снова мило смутившись, он договаривает, - я не мог позволить миру считать тебя свободной.

\- Это ты так сейчас извинился, да? – язвлю я, - Что насчет тебя? Мир может считать свободным тебя, и я должна это молча сносить? Лицезреть в сети твою довольную физиономию в вечном окружении каких-то липучих шалав – весьма сомнительное удовольствие!

\- О чем мы спорим, Холл? – как всегда в разгар нешуточных страстей в нем вдруг просыпается разум, - Кто с кем и как… Какая разница! Ты – моя и я никогда не позволю тебе об этом забыть!

\- Пусти… - смотрю в его такие близкие, такие затягивающие, такие влекущие глаза… он держит меня, крепко прижав к себе, практически спеленав собственным телом так, что я едва могу двигаться. – Пусти!

\- Нет… - очень лаконично. Очень всерьез. – Я не шучу, _ma_ _Hoix_ , башня тебя ждет-не-дождется. Идем.

\- Прикуешь меня к батарее или просто запрешь? – откуда берется этот саркастичный тон и вызов, сама не знаю, ведь сердце заходится от одного его присутствия рядом. Но все равно очень хочется зацепить побольнее, чтобы – почувствовать его боль в ответ.

\- Пристегну к кровати, - обнимая за талию, он на ходу зарывается лицом в мои волосы в мимолетной ласке… сердце щемит…  

Остановившись, запускаю пальцы в его шевелюру, прижимаясь всем телом в откровенной ласке… губами нахожу его губы, касаясь сперва мимолетно… открываясь навстречу его - требовательным и властным… срываю тихие стоны и также негромко смеюсь в ответ прямо в губы… его ладонь у меня на затылке – я помню еще со времен Борджиков этот его очень личный характерный жест, как право собственности… мне так спокойно, когда я чувствую тепло его рук…

\- Что ты творишь со мной, Холл… - выдыхает он, откуда-то находя силы оторваться от меня… - что же ты со мной делаешь…

\- Конкретно сейчас – я с тобой мирюсь… - удерживая его за ямку на подбородке, немного дразнюсь, - а – в общем и целом, исполняю супружеский долг… Что-то не устраивает, милый?

\- Миришься? А мы – ссорились? – поцелуй приходится куда-то в висок, я чувствую, как шевелятся его губы.

\- Ты ушел очень эффектно, - уткнувшись ему в плечо, говорю невнятно, - во всяком случае – с шумом.

\- Это сквозняк, _ma_ _belle_ , - немного отстранившись, он ловит мой взгляд, - да и я никуда не уходил, так – покурить вышел.

\- «Сквозняк» и «покурить», значит… - запрокинув голову, лучезарно улыбаюсь в ответ… - ну да… что же еще… - обняв за шею, притягиваю на себя, сама тоже привстав на цыпочки, ловлю его губы… снова напрочь вышибая нас обоих из происходящего.

\- Все-таки стоит пойти домой… - хрипло произносит он, непроизвольно облизывая губы. Я залипаю на этом, наверняка неосознанном, движении, чем явно ему очень льщу. Мы идем достаточно быстро и нога в ногу, потому что Франц продолжает удерживать меня подле себя, так до конца и не отпуская. Да я и не рвусь, в общем-то… Просто – работа… и что люди скажут… как будто им есть дело… хоть кому-то. И – личное пространство. Вот только кому оно нужно, если его не с кем разделить. Его рука – на моей талии… да, властно… но это именно то, чего в наши времена так недостает – немного, совсем крошечки, пещерности. Чтоб – через плечо и _алга_!

Не доходя пары метров до лестницы наверх, Франц вдруг подхватывает меня на руки, быстро взбегая по ступенькам, - Ключ… - выдыхает он, так меня и не отпустив, - в заднем кармане…

\- Если поставишь меня, вытащится быстрее… - нашаривая связку в кармане его джинсов… плотно облегающих джинсов…

\- _Слова моей подружки…_ \- не удерживается от пошлой шутки он, так и не отпуская и в ответ на мой укоризненный взгляд подгоняет, - давай-давай, открывай уже! - Мы вваливаемся в прихожую и тут ему приходится меня слегка отпустить, потому что мы категорически не протискиваемся в дверной проем со мной на руках. – Так, постой… - все также не выпуская меня из рук, Франц приподнимает меня повыше, подхватывая уже под ягодицы, - и пригнись, чтоб об притолоку не долбануться…

\- Какой ты у меня сегодня романтичный! – иронизирую я, впрочем, послушно обнимая за шею и склоняя голову к его плечу. Он проводит ладонью по спине вверх, запутываясь в волосах и останавливаясь на затылке. Ногой захлопнув входную дверь, он идет прямиком в спальню, буквально сбрасывая меня на кровать, - Не двигайся!

\- Милый, на мне сапоги и пальто… - жалобно произношу ему вслед, - можно я хотя бы их сниму…

\- Не двигайся! – громко повторяет он из другой комнаты, возвращаясь в спальню уже без толстовки, а в одной из своих любимых затасканных футболок, от которых я до сих пор не избавилась.

Как была – в пальто и сапогах, встаю, делая пару шагов ему навстречу… он качает головой, - Я же просил…

\- Не очень отчетливо, милый… - стягиваю шарф и позволяю пальто соскользнуть с плеч, останавливаясь перед ним. – Хочешь мне что-то хорошее сделать?

\- О… я всегда хочу! – выходит именно та двусмысленность, которой я добиваюсь. Франц опускается на колени, по-прежнему не отпуская мой взгляд, расстегивает сапоги… по инерции ухватившись за его плечо, приподнимаю ноги по очереди, позволяя ему стянуть сперва один, а потом и второй сапог. Он поднимается ладонями вверх, скользя по шелковым чулкам, вызывая у меня желание… останавливается под коленками, рисуя там круги, а у меня подгибаются ноги… Рассмеявшись, он опять подхватывает меня на руки, снова возвращая в постель… - Сказал же – не двигайся…

Успеваю сгрести ворот футболки в горсть, притягивая на себя так, чтобы был только он… намеренно медленно облизываю губы, и он залипает на этом нехитром движении, явно теряя нить разговора.

\- Так что у нас на повестке дня, Франц… - глядя в такие близкие сейчас его глаза, что могу кажется все ресницы пересчитать, чуть улыбаюсь… чтобы – ямочки… и – глаза как омуты, я помню… - … что-то хорошее?

\- Очень… - приподнявшись на локтях, он все рассматривает меня… - я – не финансист, _ma_ _Hoix_ , не делец и даже не продавец… я – актер. Могу прожить чужую жизнь… и с переменным успехом это делаю. Я почти не говорю тебе о любви, потому что – мы оба знаем с тобой цену слов в нашем мире…

\- Ты – пират моей жизни, Ферн… - перебиваю я, притягивая его на себя, - пират, с которым я сбежала в Гретна Грин… все остальное…

Не отвечая и, немедля более, он сминает мой рот властным, почти грубым поцелуем и, рыкнув, подминает под себя, будто это сразу же и решит дело… Что, впрочем, недалеко от истины – его жадные руки успевают, кажется, везде… вот он ладонью скользит по шее, спускаясь до ключиц и ниже… и мелкие пуговицы на блузке не выдерживают его напора… чуть приподнявшись, чувствую его пальцы на спине, застежка лифчика – вообще семечки… Сама тоже не просто так время веду – стянув с него футболку, оглаживаю плечи, упираюсь ладонями в грудь, заставляя его приподняться. Молча он наблюдает за тем, как я выпутываюсь из уже расхристанной им одежды, а после – опрокидываю его на спину, усаживаясь сверху… говорить мы будем потом… сейчас не то время…

Тугая застежка его джинсов меня всегда раздражает, и он об этом прекрасно осведомлен, но все-таки позволяет мне немного над ней попыхтеть, прежде чем расстегивает сам. Я смотрю выжидающе и он, усмехнувшись, умудряется стянуть их, не спуская меня с себя… эквилибрист! Его глаза темнеют, когда он запускает пальцы мне в волосы, притягивая на себя… Дразню его легким, почти невесомым поцелуем… провожу языком по верхней губе… он не дает отстранится, захватывая и не отпуская… пройдясь пальцами по позвоночнику сверху вниз, он подхватывает меня под ягодицы, насаживая на себя… Зависнув на мгновение, мы просто смотрим друг другу в глаза, став одним целым… и двигаться начинаем одновременно… Чем чаще и глубже он входит, тем больше я прогибаюсь, отклоняясь назад, открываясь ему навстречу… он проводит ладонью от ложбинки на шее до самого низа, все увеличивая и увеличивая темп… и вот наконец, когда кажется, что уже не выдержишь… он замирает вдруг на самом пике, когда вот-вот и… свожу брови, кусаю губы… и не выдержав, двигаюсь навстречу… и он нагоняет… срываясь вместе со мной…

Дрожь медленно сходит на нет, уступая место невыразимой истоме, когда даже просто касания разлетаются электрическим импульсом по разгоряченным телам… Его руки убаюкивают, согревая… он обнимает так крепко, что и не пошевелиться…

\- Холли… - голос эхом отдается в груди, на которой я благополучно возлежу, не собираясь в ближайшие часы что-то менять… Промычав нечто невнятное, даже не открываю глаз, позволяя его ладони все также равномерно скользить по-сквозь волосы, расслабляя и почти вводя в транс. – Я тебя люблю… - чувствую его губы, мазнувшие по лбу, умиротворенно выдыхаю, - И я тебя – милый…

         Телефон напоминает о себе ранним утром где-то в недрах квартиры… на беззвучный, конечно, я его не поставила… про себя чертыхнувшись, разлипаю глаза, встречая его не менее заспанный взгляд.

\- Прости, родной… это наверняка из аэропорта… про очередной рейс… Сейчас перестанут… - не отвечая, он сгребает меня в охапку, укутываясь вместе в одеяло

\- Полетим через пару дней вместе, мне все равно в Лос-Анджелес надо будет на цирк с понями… - выдает он длинную для такого времени суток тираду, снова легко целуя меня в лоб, - Спи!


	3. Chapter 3

 

***

         Самолет плавно отрывается от земли и внутри, включается этот тревожный огонек, что всегда загорается, когда ее нет рядом… моей Холли… Это все случилось не сразу… даже после съемок мы расставались на значительный срок, и я не ловил себя на постоянных мыслях о ней и отчаянном желании… просто чувствовать ее рядом. Восемь лет – не шутки и мне она нужна ничуть не меньше, чем я – ей.

Это только на первый взгляд кажется, что она такая рассудительная, разумная и способная воплотить любой образ актриса. Способная, еще как! Только вот вся ее уверенность улетучивается, стоит завести разговор о новой роли. Сама с собой и под пагубным влиянием этих ее британских богемных дружков, она искренне полагает себя – не бездарной, но и не выдающейся актрисой средних возможностей, годной разве что для костюмных экранизаций и сериалов. Уговорить ее на прослушивание, а потом и на съемки в чем-то ином… да, Пчелы случились с моей подачи, я удачно познакомил их режиссера с Холли… приятная дама, нам с ней повезло… да и Анна. Они были милы с моей Холл, так что мне все-таки удалось ее убедить присоединиться к в меру спорному проекту. Ну да, зато – разговоры… фестивальный фильм, даже если основная масса зрителей его не оценит. Не для этого такое кино делается, а в расчете на критиков и журналистов. В этом плане все, вроде бы, вполне удалось.

Вздрогнув, самолет набирает высоту – мы разлетелись в разные стороны, по ее меткому выражению. У нее съемки, у меня – контрактные мероприятия. Ей в Лондон, мне в Лос-Анджелес… мое свернется раньше и рейсы в Лондон никто не отменял… так почему как-то тревожно на душе…

Лос-Анджелес встречает духотой, жарой, давно не виденными приятелями, пиар-группой Миднайта и не в меру громкой Ариэль. Ломить виски от ее постоянного ора у меня начинает примерно на второй минуте нашего общения и все, что мне хочется – повернуться и улететь назад… или в Лондон… или в Монреаль… подальше от всей этой бессмысленной толкотни. Но – контракт, где черным-по-белому прописаны даты, время и количество мероприятий, которые я обязан посетить в рамках компании по продвижению сериала, иначе с меня слупят конкретную неустойку – не дает сделать так, как хочу. Остается соответствовать…

         _\- Знаешь, милый, это вообще-то фестиваль под открытым небом, - Холли отбирает у меня книжку и пытается стянуть с носа очки, пока я внаглую пользуюсь моментом, - а у меня складывается ощущение, что я здесь с Дэвидом…_

_\- Ну и замечательно… - уже расстегнув застежку у нее на кофточке, занимаюсь джинсами, - похоже, вы оба – любите болтаться под проливным дождем в толпе, под завязку накаченной пивом. Веселитесь. А мне и тут – хорошо…_

_\- Хорошо, значит… - озорно сверкнув глазами, Холли, соскальзывая, бьет меня по рукам, - но меня ты сейчас не получишь!_

_\- Уверена? – перехватываю ее, за талию притягивая назад, - Мне почему-то кажется, что ты хочешь остаться здесь…_

_\- Тебе неправильно кажется! – смеется она, вырываясь, отчего оказывается лежащей на мне сверху._

_\- Эй, ребята – возрастной ценз! – еще не войдя в трейлер, предупреждает о своем присутствии Дэвид._

_\- А ты у нас «детям до 16-ти»? – отзываюсь, не выпуская свою добычу из рук._

_\- А… - окинув нас неодобрительным взглядом, он плюхается на диван напротив, - ничего нового… Хоть бы как-то разнообразнее время проводили, что ли… - стянув со стола книжку, декламирует, - «Нет, ты мне совсем не дорогая… милыми такие не бывают…» - и, захлопнув, в пространство замечает, - Смотрю, на лирику потянуло… Что-то льет как из ведра, может уже поедем?_

_\- Но мы же собирались на концерт отчетный заглянуть, - напоминает ему Холли, - ты сказал – это важно…_

_\- Да ладно, пресса нас уже видела… - бросив книжку на стол, пересекается взглядом со мной, - пусть думают, что мы затерялись в толпе. Тебе охота под дождем мокнуть?_

_\- А если он кончится? – упорствует она._

_\- Не думаю… - так и не поднявшись с дивана, на котором весь день валяюсь, смотрю в окошко, - похоже, надолго зарядил._

_\- Вы оба – ленивые обормоты! Я на вас агенту нажалуюсь! – Дэвид отделывается строгим взглядом, мне же прилетает подзатыльник._

_\- Ай! За что?!_

_\- За разлагающую обстановку!_

_\- Контракт об участии подписали вы, - сажусь, дотягиваясь до сигарет, - а виноват во всем я?_

_\- А кто же еще! – отзывается Холли, выдергивая сигарету у меня изо рта._

_\- Ну-ка! – наступает моя очередь возмущаться, - Отдай, кому сказал!_

_\- Курить здесь ты все равно не будешь… - она смотрит выжидающе, но первым сдается Дэвид. У меня еще во времена оные в Будапеште на такой ее взгляд выработался иммунитет. Но… с другой стороны – отчего бы ей и не подыграть…_

_\- Ладно… - тяжко вздыхаю и тянусь за курткой, - пошли на этот ваш концерт…  Только, чур – с тебя пиво, Дэвид!_

 

         Интервью – это всегда палка о двух концах…и стоит быть аккуратнее в словах, чтобы потом за них не отвечать. Я стараюсь не пресекать границ дозволенного. И отрабатывать обязательства по контракту, хотя временами хочется прибить Ариэль, что заткнулась. Особенно тяжко на онлайн чатах типа Фейсбука или Твиттера с Инстаграмом – дурацкие вопросы, не менее идиотские ответы, постоянный жесткий самоконтроль, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь… сам не знаю, что именно. Но делиться личным и сокровенным с толпой празднолюбопытствующих… так и слышится отовсюду визг толпы фанаток, бр-р! 

         В перерыве между подобными мероприятиями, организованными студией, уже глубокой ночью отбиваю сообщение _ma_ _Hoix_ , глаза слипаются, а мягкий диван и сидящая очень близко Ариэль, тоже уткнувшаяся в свой мобильник – как-то способствуют… Я позволяю тяжелым векам опуститься… и тут же слышу громкий _конспиративный_ шепот, - А это, мои дорогие – Франсуа, прикорнувший у меня на плечике… умотали мы его за сегодня…

Вздрогнув, открываю глаза, с трудом фокусируясь на снимающей меня и все вокруг Ариэль, - Ты что, снимаешь?! – реагирую неадекватно со сна, прикрывая еще светящийся экран телефона… отправил или только вбил? Ариэль прибавляет громкости, оповещая своих подписчиков и всех желающих в радиусе ста метров о наших будущих планах…

С ней достаточно легко сотрудничать, если дать ей возможность – быть в центре внимания, всегда…  Меня дешевая популярность не шибко волнует, а потому и чуть в тень отойти – не такая уж проблема. Все сорок минут, что мы колесим на гольф-карте по павильонам студии NBC в поисках того, где нам обещали полноценное интервью, у нее не закрывается рот. И она еще все это и на телефон снимает, вертя камеру с себя на меня и обратно, описывая и демонстрируя обстановку вокруг, еще и умудряясь приставать к случайным встречным павильонным рабочим.  

Мой телефон пиликает сообщением спустя примерно полчаса, когда мы благополучно до павильона добравшись, пытаемся определиться – кому куда лучше сесть и тому подобную чепуху.

 _«Выглядишь вымотанным. Ты хоть что-нибудь там ел?»_ Улыбнувшись, быстро набиваю в ответ: _«Времени не было. Как ты?»_ В ответ моя Герми шлет грустный смайлик, снова вызывая у меня улыбку. Ариэль подозрительно косится, но меня перехватывает Джейсон, возвращаясь к давешнему спору. _«Отзвонюсь через пару часов, перед вечеринкой, хорошо?» -_ в ответ приходит еще один невразумительный смайлик, значит – занята…

 

         _\- Если я на съемках, это не значит, что меня нет в этой реальности! – нарезая уже пятый круг по спальне, отчего у меня голова идет кругом, Герми препирается по телефону с матушкой. – Мамочка, ну надо же было мне позвонить! Я бы… нет! Не надо, пожалуйста… Я приеду в выходные… Франц…  – она вопросительно смотрит в мою сторону, пожимаю плечами… С ее родителями мы, в общем-то, общий язык нашли, а про такие подробности, как то, что матушка ее растила одна и так называемый папа – просто ее уступка обществу и хорошее воспитание, лучше в разговорах не упоминать. – Да, мамочка, мы – приедем._

_Складываю последовательно страницы недавно присланного сценария от друга из Канады, на первый взгляд «Она в Портленде» выглядит симпатично._

_\- В пятницу или в субботу? – Холли, задумавшись, кладет трубку на стол, останавливаясь у окна. Подхожу сзади, по дороге шлепнув трубку на базу, тихонько обнимаю, подбородком упираясь в ее плечо. – Так как, Герм? Когда едем?_

_\- Я – занудная, да? Со всеми этими глупостями – про друзей, семью.._

_\- Нет… ты – хорошая, а сейчас это существенный недостаток… - с улыбкой в голосе отвечаю ей, но она лишь беспокойно вздыхает, и я разворачиваю ее к себе. – Холл, я же не всерьез… Семью не выбирают и куда от родни денешься…_

_\- Ты поэтому у своих так долго не был? – пытливо вглядываясь, напоминает она._

_\- Сестра звонила? – Герми кивает, вызывая у меня желание спрятаться под кровать, - Неправда, я забегал. Когда мы Не-Реалити снимали._

_\- И это было – полгода назад, родной… - шумно выдохнув, она упирается лбом мне в плечо, - хоть прямо разрывайся…_

_\- Предлагаешь выполнить этот пункт – в одни ближайшие выходные? – легко целую ее в подставленную макушку, - Начнем с твоих, потом стрельнем к моим…_

_\- Так не выйдет… - тянет она, - просто не успеем, если не разделимся…_

_\- Нет уж, радость моя, - заставляю ее поднять голову, - одну я тебя к маме/папе не пущу… тем более, у тебя там явно какой-то форс-мажор…_

_\- Папа рухнул со стремянки… - объясняет она, - вместе со стремянкой. Хвала богам – на мягкую клумбу. Серьезно пострадали только мамины левкои…_

_\- И – его самолюбие, само собой… - тихо смеюсь я, - и стремянка, думаю, тоже расстроилась. Ну… улыбнись же, хорошая моя!_

_\- Мне стыдно, что я тащу тебя к своим, вместо того, чтобы ехать к твоим…_

_\- Это пройдет… - утешаю я, - или просто привыкнешь. Поедем к твоим – разберемся, что и как, а в следующие выходные, так и быть, мотнемся в Канаду… - выуживаю из-под газет на журнальном столике давешний сценарий, - Тем более, что вот это ждет ответа… глянь свежим глазом, мне кажется – ничего так… дорожное кино._

_\- Хочешь согласиться? – она пролистывает не толстый сценарий, - ты прав, выглядит оно… занятным, по крайней мере. Позвони своему другу, скажи – согласен._

_\- Вот так вот просто?_

_\- Вот так вот просто… - улыбается она, - а потом позвони сестре и скажи, что мы приедем на той неделе._

_\- Нежданное путешествие… - припоминаю к месту я, не давая ей выскользнуть из рук._

 

         - Ну что, готов? – Ариэль слегка покачивает, но на ногах она стоит достаточно уверенно, чтобы мне не пришлось ее волочить за собой мертвым грузом, - Давай быстрее, Франк! – переиначивая мое имя на свой канадо-американский лад, торопит она, - Нас до последнего ждать не будут!

\- Это статусное мероприятие, Эль, - плюнув на надоевшие линзы, нацепляю очки, - и мы на нем – главное блюдо, практически. Студии надо вложения рекламщиков оправдать, вот они и вертятся, как могут.

\- Злой ты. Можно подумать, у тебя шедевр на шедевре, и ты тут к нам, простым смертным с небосклона спустился!

\- Ждешь от меня благодарностей студии? Я им признателен, что вспомнили обо мне три года спустя, после того, как бездарно слили мой персонаж в другом проекте! И – неплохой персонаж, между прочем!

\- Ой, вот только не надо! – она морщится от головной боли, не иначе, - У нас у всех есть такие герои. И что, теперь вообще ни на что не соглашаться?  Так и пропишешься в авторском да неформатном, которое в принципе никому не надо.

\- А наша поделка, значит – надо? – свернув на подъездную дорожку, выруливаю к главному входу, где толпится пара-тройка проплаченных фотографов светской хроники. – Нас смотрят три с половиной зрителя, да и те скоро разбегутся.

\- Тебе надо выпить и расслабиться… - опрокидывая любезно поднесенную официантом едва ли не прямо на входе рюмку, Ариэль веселеет, - выбрось ты все из головы, Франк, и просто кайф лови! От того, что есть, чем заняться, от всей этой кутерьмы! – подхватив с подноса еще пару рюмок, одну передает мне, - Вот. Залпом! Давай!

Подчинившись, выпиваю, ощущая только горький вкус в меру дешевого виски на языке, даже в голове не зашумело… куда уж там – мысли отключить. Ариэль по-свойски вписывается в подобные мероприятия, будучи очень общительной и без особых претензий, она себя в своей тарелке ощущает и на светском рауте, и на тусовке в колледже. Во всяком случае, производит такое впечатление за то время, что я ее знаю. Вот и теперь ввинтившись в толпу, она умудряется вести сразу несколько взаимных разговоров, пить и позировать фотографам. Еще и меня подтягивать под камеры, заодно представляя каким-то шишкам рекламщиков… или продюсеров… честно говоря, я не очень вслушиваюсь.

\- Франк, поди сюда! – она призывно машет мне рукой с другого конца зала, - Идем, здесь с тобой хотят познакомиться лично!

Снова вице-президент чего-то по связям с кем-то… без ума от Борджиа – я тоже, да спасибо… замечательно, что здесь сегодня… И все это по кругу, бесконечно… - представление, краткая беседе, фотографии… следующий!

Телефонный звонок – как спасательный круг! И хоть на подобных мероприятиях принято мобильники выключать, извиняюсь взглядом перед очередной домохозяйкой, возомнившей себя великой покровительницей искусства вообще и актеров в частности, отхожу в сторону…

\- Спаси меня, Холл!

\- Милый! Тебя там на британской флаг пытаются растащить? – ее голос звучит так, будто она где-то близко.

\- Примерно… - тяжко вздыхаю, - хочу к тебе! – сам себе напоминаю раскапризничавшегося малыша.

Холли улавливает что-то на уровне ощущений, - Смыться не получиться? Тогда – терпи. Ты надолго в Лос-Анджелесе?

\- На неделю – дней на десять… - закрыв глаза, представляю ее, всю такую домашнюю с наспех собранными в хвостик волосами, - есть еще работа, кроме контрактных долгов.

\- Хорошо… - явное разочарование в голосе меня веселит и наводит на внезапно-сумасшедшие мысли, - только позванивай, ладно?

 

         _\- Скажешь свое веское слово? – сценарий шлепается мне на колени, а когда я в изумлении поднимаю взгляд, то встречаюсь с ее, вполне серьезным и осмысленным, - что?_

_\- Ты хочешь знать мое мнение по поводу твоего сценария? – вполне искренне удивляюсь, - кто ты и куда дела мою Герми?_

_\- Твоя Герми – вся твоя… - прижавшись ко мне на секунды, она ерошит мои изрядно отросшие волосы, - просто не знает, стоит ли соглашаться._

_\- Ты знаешь мои принципы… - поймав ее руку, подношу пальцы к губам, - вернее, мою беспринципность в этом вопросе – выйдет авторское, будет опыт работы с фестивальным кино, а выйдет что-то для зрителей, будут сборы и прибыль._

_\- Ты – циник, знаешь? – она смеется, заставляя мое сердце биться сильнее, - Пойдешь со мной на выставку цветов?_

_\- Ах вот в чем дело! – рассмеявшись, притягиваю ее к себе, -  Вот к чему все эти умные разговоры… сбиваешь с толку и обезоруживаешь._

_\- А выходит? – Холли пытливо вглядывается, упираясь ладошками мне в грудь, - Элли позвала составить ей компанию. Думаю, ты в цветнике лишним не будешь._

_\- В таком цветнике – точно!_

_Всемирная выставка цветов – событие мирового уровня с участием монарших особ, а потому и посещаемое всеми почти в обязательном порядке. Всеми британцами – так уж точно. Рыжеволосую дылду замечаем издалека, а рядом с ней…_

_\- Я не знала, что он придет, Элли ничего не сказала…_

_\- Не переживай, - прижав ее к себе, улыбаюсь, - из всей твоей британской кодлы, Эйдан мне нравится больше всех._

_\- Эйдан всем нравится, - бурчит моя Герми, - даже мне. И мне даже все равно, если ты будет ревновать._

_\- Представляешь… - склонившись, шепчу, наверняка щекоча своим дыханием шею, - он мне настолько приятен, что я даже почти не ревную…_

_\- Потому что знаешь, что он, очевидно, заинтересован в другой! – поддевает Холли, взглядом указав на ожидающих нас Эйдана и Элли._

_\- Очевидно… - ухмыляюсь в ответ я._

_\- Вот вы где! – Элеанор призывно машет рукой и пару минут спустя они с Холли уже дружно смакуют подробности жизни каких-то общих знакомых, успевая еще и восхищаться цветочными композициями, что здесь на каждом шагу._

_\- Может, по кружечке? – намеренно отстав, что остается незамеченным, предлагает Эйдан, кивая в сторону площади со всевозможными летними кафе._

_\- Не вижу препятствий, - соглашаюсь я, с удовольствием сворачивая к ближайшему выходу с территории выставки._

_Эйдан немногословен, я в общем-то тоже не рвусь в ораторы, и так выходит, что первый круг мы одолели во вполне солидарном удобном молчании._

_\- Как ваши с Холли обязательства, - дожидаясь второй пинты, Эйдан рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам, - превалируют?_

_\- По-разному… - я в меру уклончив, потому что даже то, что он стал свидетелем наших с Гариком терок в прошлом году, вовсе не означает, что надо ему душу изливать. Мы слишком мало для этого знакомы._

_\- Да… - явно о чем-то своем вздыхает Эйдан, - как в кино – не выходит… хотя временами кажется, что – почти._

_\- Все относительно… - напоминаю ему его же слова, вызывая ответную улыбку, - и среди бабочек встречаются долгожители…_

         Странный тогда вышел у нас день… словно из другой жизни вырванный, вне контекста. Вот и сейчас ловлю в себе такие же отголоски, желая только одного – прыгнуть в самолет и спустя несколько часов оказаться на ее пороге.  У меня все еще есть какие-то дела в Лос-Анджелесе и да, на прямые вопросы я отвечаю, что ориентировочно дней через десять вернусь в Нью-Йорк… вернее – _вернусь домой…_ Но дом – он не в городе…

 

         Открываю дверь своим ключом, в квартире темно – Холли наверняка до сих пор на съемках… Скинув вещи, прохожу на кухню, привычно мазнув взглядом по фотографии Джеймса Дина на холодильнике, которая тут висит лишь для того, чтобы магнитики с разных мест на нее цеплять, заглядываю внутрь… ну – так и есть, пустота и тишина. Когда Холл работает, ее нужно кормить, причем много и часто, иначе она будет питаться воздухом. Пока провожу быструю ревизию шкафов на предмет провизии, гладя себя по голове за то, что по дороге за продуктами заскочил, вспоминаю похожий вечер где-то двухмесячной давности…

 

_\- И что это будет, милый? – обозрев разложенные по всей кухне горки и кучки нарезанных и нашинкованных овощей и зелени, Холли мило морщит носик в явном затруднении._

_\- Овощное рагу… - отзываюсь я, нацепляя очки, которые почти сразу и сползают с переносицы ниже, - оно хорошо идет с запеченной индейкой. Ну и тыквенный пирог, разумеется…_

_\- Разумеется? – она берет в руки и ставит на место баночки с приправами с таким лицом, будто видит их впервые в жизни, что не так и далеко от истины._

_\- Завтра второй понедельник октября, Герми… - отнимая у нее склянку с куркумой, насыпаю на глаз, - день Благодарения!_

_\- Ах, ну да… в Канаде… - рассеянно улыбается она, глядя на весь этот дым коромыслом, - погоди-ка… - вернувшись, несколько раз щелкает меня моим же телефоном, захватив в кадр и морковку у раковины, и куркуму, и меня в именном, подаренном ею же, фартуке. – Шеф Франсуа… - ее ямочки заставляют мое сердце выписывать кульбиты, -  держи. Теперь у тебя есть, чем поделиться на этом твоем Инстаграме в конце ноября – все американские поклонники сдохнут от умиления, да и не только они…_

_\- Меня никто, кроме тебя, не интересует… - пробую, что получилось, и подув, предлагаю ей, - как и совершенно неправильный штатовский праздник._

_\- Но фотографию в ноябре ты все-таки выложишь… - облизывая ложку, замечает Герми. Чмокнув ее в нос, улыбаюсь, - но фотографию в ноябре – все-таки выложу. Этим… - указывая на фартук, - просто необходимо поделиться!_

        

Воспоминания вызывают широкую улыбку, заодно и побуждая к действию – стянув джемпер, остаюсь в футболке, хоть рукава не мешают. Пока разогревается сковородка, чищу овощи, напевая под нос какой-то пошлый мотивчик. Спустя примерно полчаса сковородка вовсю скворчит, плюясь маслом и немного вином, рядом булькает вода в кастрюльке, а в мобильнике на полную громкость играет Дэвид Боуи… И за всем этим я, конечно, пропускаю тот самый момент…

\- Надеялась, что все-таки это был фотошоп… - разворачиваюсь от плиты так быстро, как умею, встречая ее, полные гневного разочарования, глаза, - Что ты с собой сотворил! Как ты мог вообще!

\- Холли! – делаю шаг в ее направлении в нелепой надежде смягчить этот ее суровый взгляд, - А я вот… сюрпризом, так сказать… Соскучился… - сам слышу подобострастные нотки в голосе, как и она.

\- Соскучился... – еще и передразнивает, - Вот и иди туда, где тебе – это – сделали! – имея ввиду мою новую стрижку, отрезает она. – Соскучился он, видите ли! Прихожу домой – упахавшись, как не знаю кто, и что же я вижу? Какой-то перец на моей кухне! – обойдя меня по дуге, Герми останавливается между раковиной и плитой, - Мне пришлось приглядываться, чтоб тебя узнать, Ферн!

Значит, еще не все потеряно… ухмыляюсь, - Так… богатым буду, Холл!

\- Ах ты! – у нее срывает крышечку и в ход по моему уничтожению на физическом уровне идет все, попадающееся под руку, и что я не успел предусмотрительно убрать… - Мало того, что ты меня не предупредил! – свернутая в трубку почта достаточно опасный предмет вооружения, между прочем, - Так еще и какую-то гадость резиновую на себя нацепил! – а от деревянной лопатки как пить дать, синяки будут. - Клоун!

\- Осторожнее, Холл! – говорю это не потому что ее слова задевают, хотя… возразить очень хочется, но я все еще надеюсь ее пыл остудить. Но мало ли что колюще-режущее ей под руку попадется, - не поранься… Я же предупреждал! Ай! Не по голове же! – с трудом уворачиваюсь от очередного подзатыльника. – Ну все, Герм, ты напросилась! – перехватив ее руки, спеленываю телом, удерживая за запястья, пока она не перестает вырываться. – Хулиганка… - пока Холли безуспешно пытается сдуть прилипший к лицу в пылу борьбы локон, как бы невзначай замечаю, -  отслеживаешь мой Инстраграм…

\- Я на тебя подписана, дурак! – сдается она. Не выпуская ее из рук, убираю злосчастный локон, залипая на ее пристальном взгляде. – Мне больно, Франц… - пошевелившись, говорит она, - пусти.

\- Холли…- присев перед ней, заглядываю ей в глаза, - тот кошмар из комиксов… подвернулась халтурка – провести корпоратив, за несколько часов работы выходила очень неплохая сумма. Ну я и… - пожимаю плечами, - А когда влез в это безобразие… захотелось постебаться… Не учел, что с чувством юмора у фанаток – не очень…

\- А с волосами-то что? – несчастным голосом спрашивает она.

\- Психанул, - отвечаю от всей души, - честно, Холл, проснулся как-то утром, глянул в зеркало, а на меня оттуда пялится нечто, напоминающее крысиного короля! – она негромко фыркает, тоже улыбаюсь, - Что? У меня такое чувство на первом сезоне Борджиков было – все прилизано, как будто большая кошка языком прошлась и висит сосульками!

\- Зато теперь – не висит… - наконец, произносит она, проходясь пальцами по моему почти ежику, - А Борджиков не тронь – это святое! – больно дергая короткие пряди.

\- Святое… - соглашаюсь я, целуя ее пальцы, - Там моя Герми занималась моими волосами… не то, что теперь…

\- Ты это на меня повесить хочешь! – невсерьез уже возмущается она, снова дергая меня за волосы, - По-твоему выходит, что обкорнался ты из-за того, что лень лишний раз в руки фен и расческу взять.

\- Ну… - паузу держу для пущего эффекта и потому что мне просто нравится на нее смотреть, - .. да. Именно из-за этого. Говорю же – психанул. Они отрастут, _ma_ _Hoix_ …

\- Само собой… - снова запустив пальцы в мои волосы, она тянет их вверх, - и процесс пойдет быстрее, если…

\- Если ты не станешь вырывать их с корнем, прелесть моя! – только собравшись притянуть ее к себе, вспоминаю наконец о том, где мы… - Запах не чувствуешь? Что-то горит… соус!

         - И вот кто-то ты – после этого? – бинтуя обожженную в процессе спасения того, что осталось от ужина руку, Холли слабо улыбается.

\- Обормот? – поморщившись, предполагаю я.

\- Обормот… - соглашается моя Герми, с нежностью глядя на меня, - самый настоящий.

 

         Идеальным мир не бывает даже _по ту сторону_ , хотя и старается быть таковым, маскируясь по реальность, где все заканчивается хорошо в любом случае… или – все заканчивается очень плохо… и мы жонглируем всеми этими «невозможно», «может быть» и «при первом же удобном случае», оставаясь теми, кто мы есть. Порой мне кажется, что это не я срываюсь посреди ночи на очередной межконтинентальный рейс, а герой глупого ромкома… Но мы – _по эту сторону_ … здесь никакой голубой вертолет не поможет… здесь чудеса приходится делать самому…


End file.
